


Silk's Tales of Berseria Prompts

by silkarc



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Series
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, maginor - Freeform, magivel - Freeform, magivelanor, magiveleanor - Freeform, velanor, veleanor - Freeform, velele - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkarc/pseuds/silkarc
Summary: Tales of the ladies of berseria; Sapphic stories only (sorry Rokoru/Eizen!).





	1. Coming Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before their final battle, Magilou convinces the girls to go out with a bang.

"Do you ever shut up?!" Velvet exclaimed, slamming her glass on the counter.

Eleanor looked across at Velvet nervously, wondering if Magilou really was taking things too far this time. In the meantime, the witch in question bit her lip and smiled, clearly eager to stoke the furnace.

"Did I hit a nerve, Velv?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Velvet huffed, pouring another drink, swaying slightly at the table.

"Perhaps you've had enough," Eleanor said, pressing her hand to Velvet's arm.

"Oh, she's had nowhere near enough," Magilou said, a sparkle in her eye.

"Do you really need to incite her?"

"I am right here you know," Velvet said, glaring at both women.

"Oh, we know," Magilou said, moving her leg under the table, stroking it against Velvet's calf.

"What are you-"

"You need to work off that stress," Magilou said, her lips curling to a thin smile.

"Just what is going on here?" Eleanor asked, exchanging looks between both women, and wondering why Velvet's cheeks had suddenly turned red.

"Oh, don't play the innocent. I've seen how you look at her," Magilou said, throwing a meaningful glance at Eleanor, then Velvet.

"I don't know what you're-"

"How about we drop the charade, and go have some fun, while we still can," Magilou said, gulping the rest of her drink down and slamming her glass on the wooden table.

"I-" Eleanor said, her cheeks burning hotly, her groin hotter still.

"Smartest thing you've said all day," Velvet said, abruptly rising to her feet, then storming off towards the guest room, her ragged cloak billowing behind.

\--

Eleanor wasn't sure what she'd find upon entering the room, nor did she know why she'd opened the door in the first place, but the sight of Velvet's bare, chiselled back, leading down to her lean, shapely ass, was enough to take her breath away.

"Enjoying yourself?" Velvet asked, turning to stare at the pink faced woman.

Eleanor bit her lip, and wondered why her heart was hammering so hard within her chest. She leaned against the door behind her, closing it with a soft click.

"Glad you could join us," Magilou said, strolling past Eleanor, stark naked.

"You two didn't waste any time," Eleanor said weakly, wondering if perhaps she had gotten in too deep this time.

"Are you just going to stand there?," Velvet asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly, slowly unwrapping and then re-wrapping her bandages.

"I'm not even sure why I'm here," Eleanor said, shuffling her feet around.

Velvet finished tying her bandages and inspected them, making sure they were tightly wrapped. Then she raised her amber eyes, meeting Eleanor's green gaze, and started to walk towards her.

"Oh, this'll be good," Magilou said, hopping onto the large double bed in the centre of the room, and resting her hands behind her head.

"What are you-" Eleanor began, but the words died in her throat when Velvet stood merely an inch away, close enough for her to feel her breath dance over her lips.

Velvet raised a hand and rested one finger beneath Eleanor’s chin, forcing her to meet her eye to eye, nose to nose. “Should I stop?” she asked, surprising Eleanor with the softness in her tone.

“No…” Eleanor whispered, surrendering herself to all those desires that had kept her up late at night, making her touch herself, wishing more than anything else that Velvet’s hand would take the place of her own.

And that’s why, when Velvet’s lips grazed across hers, Eleanor accepted them hungrily, nervously sliding her hands around the other woman’s waist, surprised at the warmth radiating from her body. It’s why she didn’t offer any resistance when Velvet helped her to ease her clothes off, one layer at a time. And it’s why she groaned deeply when Velvet pinned her naked form against the wall behind, grinding into her.

“Not that I’m disliking the show,” Magilou called out, “but it’s a little cold on my ownsome.”

“Hah,” Velvet laughed, pulling her lips away from Eleanor’s neck, feeling proud of the blemishes she’d already managed to leave behind.

Eleanor felt a little numb when Velvet freed her from her entrapment, and she almost slid down the wall, her knees feeling weak. Then Velvet took her hand and smiled wryly, nudging her head towards the bed, where an impatient witch lied in wait.

“Aha, finally,” Magilou said, patting her hand upon the bed sheets.

“You could have joined us,” Velvet said, shaking her head.

“But the bed is so much comfier, don’t you think?”

“I kind of liked the wall,” Eleanor said, sitting on the edge of the bed, wondering what to do with herself.

“Oh I bet you did,” Magilou said, crawling on all fours towards Eleanor, smirking, “you little minx.”

Magilou slid her arms around Eleanor’s shoulders from behind, coaxing her further up the mattress, while Velvet watched, intrigued. She nibbled gently against the skin behind Eleanor’s neck, soon finding a certain spot that made the other woman gasp quietly, and lean herself backwards, enjoying Magilou's hungry lips.

“Not joining us, Vel?” Magilou asked, noticing Velvet’s amused stare. It was only when Magilou trapped Eleanor’s breast in her hand, causing her to groan breathily, that Velvet moved swiftly forwards, capturing Eleanor’s other breast between her lips, trapping the small, stiffened peak, causing Eleanor to shudder wildly, and grasp her fingers into Velvet’s thick strands of hair.

“Yes…” Eleanor whispered, enjoying the attention both women gave her.

Magilou nibbled at Eleanor’s ear, then leaned around and trapped her mouth in a searing kiss, darting her tongue teasingly cross Eleanor’s lips, and in the meantime Velvet kissed her way up Eleanor’s torso, each kiss making Eleanor want more, until Velvet joined the kiss, trapping Eleanor’s lower lip between her teeth, then sliding her tongue against Magilous’.

Magilou eventually broke from their shared kiss, clicking her fingers. “Vel, a gift for you,” she said, conjuring a long, phallic object, affixed to the front of some kind of harness.

Velvet picked it up and frowned, her lips forming a surprised _‘oh’_ when she realised Magilou's clever plan. She quickly put her feet through the loops, pulled the harness up and tightly fastened it, the other girls then checking to make sure it was secure.

Then Magilou pushed against Velvet’s torso, and she played along, allowing herself to be pushed back to the mattress.

“Top or bottom?” Magilou asked Eleanor, though the other woman’s cheeks glowed redder than ever. “Suit yourself. I’m top,” Magilou said, grinning widely as she crawled up Velvet’s torso, and proudly straddled her with her knees surrounding Velvet’s head.

Eleanor watched, transfixed, as Magilou ground her hips into Velvet’s wanting mouth, and Magilou gasped quietly, then not so quietly when Velvet found the right places to swirl and lick her tongue.

“Just… there,” Magilou said, gripping her hands onto the headboard, lest she collapse from the sheer pleasure Velvet’s tongue wrought upon her.

Velvet felt surprised at just how sweet Magilou tasted, and she lapped up every morsel hungrily, especially enjoying the sounds Magilou made, and the way she shuddered above her.

Eleanor couldn’t stand it anymore, having felt quite sure she’d never been this wet in her entire life. She leant down and quietly took Velvet’s extension into her mouth, knowing from the way Velvet’s hips arched up that the other woman could feel the pressure of it against her clit.

Happy that the member was damp enough, Eleanor wasted no time in straddling Velvet’s hips, and smoothly sliding Velvet’s toy between her folds, where it easily plunged into her, making her groan as she felt her walls stretched, felt herself filled.

Magilou felt lost in the feel of Velvet’s tongue, licking perfect circles around her swollen clit, and plunging into her. She leant backwards, excited to feel Eleanor’s hands slide around her torso, surround her breasts, and better still, Eleanor’s hungry, rasping breaths, panting hotly against her ear.

“Enjoying yourself?” she asked Eleanor, between ragged gasps.

“Y-Yes,” Eleanor said, grinding herself deeply against Velvet’s hips, pressing her clit down with each agonised thrust.

“How about you, Vel,” Magilou asked, struggling to form the words.

“mmHmm,” Velvet mumbled, tightly gripping her hand and her claw into Magilou’s tight little ass, all the while thrusting her hips, plunging herself into Eleanor, feeling dizzy at the delightful, wet sounds each thrust made, and delighted at the groans she coaxed from both women.

Eleanor soon felt herself tipping over, and squeezed Magilou's breasts tightly, digging her teeth into Magilous’ neck, struggling to suppress a scream as she began to peak, rocking herself erratically against Velvet’s crotch.

“Holy shit,” Magilou said, Velvet’s tongue and Eleanor’s hands and teeth sending her into a frenzy, her juices spilling out over Velvet’s mouth, her inner walls clenching against air, desperate to be filled. “Fuck me,” she panted, feeling herself lost, so lost.

Velvet moved one hand beneath Magilou, sliding three fingers deeply into her wetness, all the while brushing her tongue against that red, swollen clit. She heard Eleanor scream into Magilou’s neck, felt Magilou gush all over her hand, all over her face, and that’s when Velvet lost control, thrusting herself roughly into Eleanor, pumping her fingers into Magilou faster than ever, causing both women to cry out as she came, groaning against Magilou’s sweltering folds.

Magilou collapsed to one side, allowing Velvet to catch her breath, and Eleanor flopped forwards, landing unashamedly on top of Velvet’s chest, their breasts crushed together.

“Okay, Magilou said,” panting with a wide grin on her face. “Why didn’t we do that sooner?”

“Good question,” Velvet said, wiping her lips and smirking as Eleanor peppered her torso with light kisses.

“We don’t have to sleep just yet, do we?” Eleanor asked, looking up at the other two.

“No,” Magilou said, leaning towards Eleanor, capturing her lips in a swift kiss. “We most certainly do not.”

 


	2. Grease Monkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern/Biker AU in which Velvet has a sexy black engine and Magilou is her favourite mechanic.

 

“Back again?” Magilou asked, a smirk on her lips.

She’d worked out long ago that Velvet’s visits were a little  _ too  _ frequent. And perhaps her bike a little too unstable.

“There’s a strange rattle when I go above sixty,” Velvet said, placing her right hand on her hip.

“Well, strange rattles are no laughing matter,” Magilou said, helping Velvet to manoeuvre the bike inside.

Velvet watched the younger woman get to work, first tying her long, blonde hair back into a loose tail. Magilou furrowed her brow and inspected the bike from all angles, eventually discovering that she couldn’t find a single fault.

“Are you sure about that rattle?” she asked, tilting her head to one side.

“Well, I thought I heard one,” Velvet said.

“I think you just enjoy my company,” Magilou said. “Not that I can blame you.”

“Well aren’t you full of yourself,” Velvet said, though she felt a little unnerved.

Magilou placed her wrench on the nearby work surface, took her gloves off, and walked towards the taller, black haired woman.

“You know, if you want a date, you could just ask,” she said, smirking.

“I, uh,” Velvet said, frowning. “There was a rattle, I promise.”

“So, you don’t want a date?”

Velvet took her helmet from the side and unfastened the buckle, ready to place it over her head. “I do. But why don’t you ride with me, so I can prove I didn’t make this up?”

“What if I have better things to be doing?” Magilou asked.

Velvet sighed, shaking her head. “I get it. The arm, it’s a little off-putting, right?”

Magilou frowned, her amusement dissipating for a moment. “You know, I’ve seen you pop in here countless times now, and not once have I paid any heed to your missing limb.”

“Are you saying it doesn’t bother you?” Velvet asked, straddling the bike and tightening her helm.

“Velvet my dear,” Magilou said, picking up her own pink helmet from a shelf in the back. “We are both missing pieces of ourselves, I assure you.”

“Is that so?” Velvet asked, turning to face Magilou as she hopped onto the bike behind her.

“Mine is a little less obvious.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

Velvet lifted the side stand and wheeled the bike outside, twisting the keys, starting the engine without a loud roar.

“Ready?” she shouted back.

“Show me what she’s got,” Magilou said, wrapping her arms around Velvet’s waist.

\--

What Magilou wasn’t expecting was the sheer finesse at which Velvet could handle her steed, and she had to admit, she’d had doubts that Velvet could ride properly with just one arm. Yet here she was, riding as though effortlessly along the open road.

A little further along, perhaps two miles in total, the engine started to rattle. Magilou felt her spirits dampen, realising that she’d missed whatever could be the cause on her first inspection.

She squeezed her hand against Velvet’s waist, yelling as loudly as she could. “Point made, let’s head back.”

Velvet nodded mutely, turned the bike around as soon as it was clear, and sped back towards the garage.

\--

“Sorry,” Magilou said, frowning. “I don’t usually miss these things.”

“It’s fine,” Velvet said, watching Magilou set about her work.

“So I guess,” Magilou said, loosening a nut to open the main chassis, “this wasn’t an excuse for a date after all.”

“Actually, I’ve been trying to find one for a while,” Velvet said, chuckling.

“I knew it!” Magilou said, smiling from ear to ear.

“Does this really count, though?” Velvet asked.

“As our first date?” Magilou asked, pausing in her ministrations. “Tell you what, Vel. I’ll fix your engine, and you can take me for a ride. A real one, this time.”

“Sounds good to me.”

\--

Velvet rode to the south, heading up a steep incline, and very much enjoying the feel of Magilou’s arms around her waist.

So distracted was she that she almost missed her turn, catching it just in time, bringing the bike onto a dirt path. She travelled carefully across the uneven ground until she found the place she’d been looking for, where she slowed the bike to a crawl, stopping at a safe distance from the edge of the cliff.

“Well this is pretty spectacular,” Magilou said, removing her helmet as she climbed off the bike.

“I come here often,” Velvet said, shutting off the engine and removing her own helm. “It’s a good place to think.”

“And woo girls?” Magilou asked, turning to smirk at Velvet.

“Something like that,” Velvet said, chuckling.

Truthfully Velvet had never shared this place with anyone, her own secret place with the view to end all views. But with Magilou, she felt something different, something she couldn’t put her finger on, and she wanted to share everything with her, despite barely knowing her at all.

“So, she seems good as new,” Magilou said, tilting her head back towards the bike.

“Yes, thanks to you,” Velvet said, leaning forwards against the handlebars. “How much do I owe you this time?”

Magilou put her hands on her hips and smiled, a marvellous idea entering her mind. “On the house, on one condition.”

“Oh?”

“You have to kiss me.”

“Oh no,” Velvet said, smiling even as her cheeks turned red. She climbed off her bike, making sure the side stand was secure, then headed towards the ever impatient Magilou.

“Nervous?” Magilou asked, smiling wryly.

“Not at all,” Velvet said, only half lying as she cupped Magilou’s chin in her palm, leant forwards and pressed her lips against hers.

“Hmm,” Magilou purred, smiling up at Velvet. “Payment accepted. But next time, it’ll cost more.”

“If I didn’t love this girl so much, I’d try to break her on purpose,” Velvet said, patting her bike seat and grinning.

“In that case, how about a full service?” Magilou asked, smiling ever so sweetly, wondering if this was a step too far even by her standards.

“And the cost?” Velvet asked.

“Free, of course,” Magilou said, leaning forwards, “But I’ll need…”

Velvet’s faced burned hotly as Magilou slowly, and very accurately explained exactly what would be expected of her.

“I’ll accept those terms,” she said, feeling very warm all of a sudden.

Magilou raised her arm, holding her palm out. “I’m afraid it’s an advance payment.”

“Are you always this impatient?” Velvet asked, grinning as she put her helmet back on.

“I waited two weeks just for a kiss,” Magilou said, joining Velvet on the bike. “I’ve had the patience of a saint.”

“Well, sorry for keeping you waiting.”

“I forgive you.”

Velvet coaxed the engine into life with a loud growl. “So, where should I make this so-called payment?”

“The garage,” Magilou said, folding her arms around Velvet, a little more tightly this time. “I do live there, you know.”

“Wait, you own the place?!”

“Of course I do. Like I’d let anyone else run the show.”

Velvet shook her head as she turned back onto the main road, wondering what on earth she was getting herself into. 


	3. Friends with Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU in which Magilou owns a flower shop and Velvet turns her life upside down.
> 
> -Prompted by Vel-

Magilou didn't need to turn around to know who had just walked into her store. The small bell above the door rang out briefly, and she heard footsteps behind her. Same time, same day, every week now, and for as long as she could remember. Perhaps one day she might find the courage to speak to the stranger, do something more than exchange pleasantries and currency. But today was not that day, and so instead, she carried on watering the potted plants near the back of the shop, knowing that her black-haired guest would take a while longer to pick out a preferred bouquet.

“And on this day I’ll walk alone,” Magilou mumbled, reading through her tiny, tattered journal held with one hand, while she watered the plants with her other. “For none may claim my heart, and on this day I’ll find a way, a place to call my own.”

“Home sounds better.”

Magilou span on the spot and almost dropped her small, pink watering can. “What?”

“A place to call my home,” the stranger said. “It feels more personal that way.”

So shocked was she by the sudden intrusion that Magilou fell mute. She tried to find words but the stranger had never been this close before, and Magilou was struck by just how beautiful she was, with crystal clear amber eyes and long, black hair that seemed to go on forever.

“Um,” the stranger said, nodding her head towards Magilou’s side. “You’re watering the floor.”

“What? Oh,” Magilou said, her brain finally remembering how to make mouth-words. “I’ll have to clean this up, can you just hold-” Magilou stopped herself from finishing the sentence, but the stranger simply smiled, shifted the bouquet of white princessia’s beneath the crook of her arm, and held out her hand.

“Sure,” she said, and Magilou handed over her small journal, internally cursing herself at such an obvious mistake.

Way to go, Maggie, she thought, grabbing hold of the mop from the corner of the store. Ask the girl with one arm to hold your stuff, she thought, mopping the water viciously. And to make things worse, that one arm was already full. Genius. Magilou felt so embarrassed that she could barely look the stranger in the eye.

“So,” the stranger said. “You write poetry?”

Magilou put the mop away and walked to the counter. “In my spare time,” she said, holding out her hand.

“Oh, right,” the stranger said. She leant forwards to return Magilou’s journal but lost her grip on the flowers in the process.

“Got it,” Magilou said, quickly catching the bouquet and ending up nose to nose with the other woman. She felt her cheeks heat up and quickly stood up straight, pressing a sequence of buttons on the till which somehow ended up with her charging the unfortunate customer over four thousand gald.

“Wow,” the stranger said, fumbling for her purse. “They’ve gone up.”

“You know what,” Magilou said, putting her palm to her face. “Just take them. You helped me with my poem, after all.”

“Thanks,” the stranger said. She tilted her head, a smirk rising to the corner of her lips. “So, are you always this shy around girls?”

“Just the pretty ones,” Magilou said, then covered her mouth with her hand, her cheeks burning hotly.

The stranger laughed and shook her head, those amber eyes sparkling more than ever. “Give me your phone,” she said.

Magilou was stunned by the directness of the request but had already taken her phone from her pocket and placed it into the stranger’s outstretched hand before she’d even thought about it. She watched the woman place it face-up on the counter then deftly input her details.

“Call me,” she said, before scooping up the bouquet of flowers in her arm, winking, and heading towards the door.

The bell echoed around the suddenly empty room, and Magilou sighed to herself. It hadn’t always been like this. When she was younger, she’d been an extrovert, loud, the class clown you might say. But as is always the case, things change. And things did change for her, when her friends turned against her, when her uncle fell ill, when he begged her to take over the flower shop. When he died, Magilou felt a piece of herself die with him, after all, he was the one who’d rescued her from her cruel, terrible fate. He was the one who had given her shelter, a home.

Back then she was a girl who’d just turned eighteen, left alone to run a quiet store in a sleepy village. What more could she become other than an introvert, content to spend night after night by herself? For three years since then, she found solace in writing, creating poetry and losing herself in worlds and realities of her own making.

Magilou peered down at her phone, and read the name out loud. “Velvet Crowe.” She smiled to herself, thinking it had a nice ring to it, thinking maybe it was time to force herself outside of her comfort zone. Maybe I’ll call her later, she thought, after I close up for the night. Maybe… maybe.

\--

Of course, Magilou felt far too shy to outright call the woman. So, she started by texting, at least that way she wouldn’t make such an utter fool of herself again, or so she thought.

 **Magilou** : Hey, it’s me. Girl from the flower shop.

Magilou hit send and figured she’d get a response later, if at all. She almost dropped her phone when it buzzed just two seconds later, and a new message popped up.

 **Velvet** : Oh, hi! I never got your name.

 **Magilou** : It’s Magilou. Maggie is fine too.

 **Velvet** : Which do you prefer?

 **Magilou** : Um, Magilou, until I get to know you anyway.

 **Velvet** : So, you want to get to know me? :)

Magilou closed her eyes and shook her head. Somehow, she was still managing to make a mess of things. Read before you send, you dolt.

 **Magilou** : Well, you’re the one who left their number…

 **Velvet** : WYD later?

 **Magilou** : Nothing. Writing probably.

 **Velvet** : Have you eaten?

Magilou frowned, wondering where this could be going.

 **Magilou** : No, not yet.

 **Velvet** : I’ll come pick you up. McBurgers okay?

 **Magilou** : Wait, is this a date?

 **Velvet** : Nope

Just what kind of game is this woman was playing, Magilou thought. Still, she was hungry, and a little company wouldn’t hurt, just this once.

 **Magilou** : Okay then, why not.

 **Velvet** : Be there in 10

Magilou turned the screen off on her phone, pocketed it and headed upstairs. If it wasn’t a date, she didn’t need to go out of her way to look presentable. But she should definitely change her top, which had somehow gotten soil down it even though she’d worn an apron all day.

\--

Magilou hadn’t ventured to this particular diner for a long time. She wasn’t actually sure when it’d been, but the place had had a facelift since then. Instead of tacky yellow, the walls were now covered in silver and white, and the logo, well, it hadn’t changed at all. She still found it creepy, a cartoon burger with hands and eyes.

“Why would anyone want to eat a burger with hands and eyes?” she thought out loud.

Velvet raised an eyebrow quizzically. “It’s just a picture. The real thing is delicious.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

Magilou had opted for a serving of fries and a large vanilla milkshake. The shakes here were particularly thick, and could cause jaw-ache from the intense sucking required to procure any actual liquid. Velvet had gone for the triple-stacked cheeseburger with a large fries, and Magilou wasn’t sure where the woman could put it all since she had a fairly slender frame.

“So,” Magilou said, tearing open a sachet of salt. “Do you make a habit out of giving your number to girls for not-dates?”

Velvet chuckled and dipped a fry into her pot of tomato ketchup. “Sorry to disappoint you with a not-date. And no, not really.”

“I’m not disappointed,” Magilou said. “I don’t do relationships.”

“Me neither.”

“In that case, what’s your game, Velvet Crowe?”

Velvet shrugged and swallowed down her current bite of food. “I’ve been going to your store for months, and I’ve never see you leave it. In fact,” Velvet said, wiping her lips. “I’ve never seen you out at all.”

“So?”

“So, you obviously need a friend.”

“What are you,” Magilou said, sucking on her milkshake. “Some kind of friend samaritan?”

“Well, you seemed lonely. And you’re cute.”

Magilou couldn’t help but blush a little at the compliment. “I thought you said this wasn’t a date.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate the view.”

“You’re being awfully flirtatious for someone seeking friendship.”

Velvet smiled, and her eyes lit up menacingly. “What about friendship with benefits?”

“Benefits?-Oh,” Magilou said, sucking even more noisily on her milkshake.

“Or friends without benefits,” Velvet said, shrugging. “I don’t mind either way.”

“How about you let me wrap my head around the friends part first,” Magilou said, hoping that her racing heart would slow down already.

“Fine,” Velvet said, smiling widely. “Just so you know, I can be a persistent friend.”

“Oh, joy,” Magilou said, rolling her eyes.

\--

Velvet was true to her word. Magilou couldn't fathom why this woman seemed to care so much about her well-being, or why she would text her at least once a day. Other days Velvet would call her to talk about nothing in particular, and sometimes Magilou felt feel sorry that she’d turned down Velvet’s initial offer. It might have been fun after all, and fun was something she’d almost forgotten how to have by now. In either case, Magilou had to admit she’d grown fond of all the attention, and that Velvet’s visits to her store were now the highlight of her week.

It was around four weeks into their strange little friendship that Magilou received a text at some ungodly hour in the morning. It was a text that made her wonder what on earth Velvet truly wanted.

 **Velvet** : WYD?

 **Magilou** : Trying to sleep.

 **Velvet** : Wake up, I have something to show you.

 **Magilou** : VEL IT’S 5AM

 **Velvet** : It’ll be worth it.

 **Magilou** : Ugh, fine. What not-date are you taking me on this time?

 **Velvet** : A special place. Just you, me and the sunrise.

Magilou wasn’t sure what to make of that. Velvet had a habit of fucking with her, a habit she’d started to return recently.

 **Magilou** : Oh darling, that sounds so romantic <3

 **Velvet** : There’s also a priest and a wedding arch. Figured we could get hitched.

 **Magilou** : But this… this is so sudden! What about the bridesmaids! I have no maid of honour!

 **Velvet** : This was more fun when it freaked you out.

 **Magilou** : You’re full of shit.

 **Velvet** : I’ll be there in 15 mins. Wear pyjamas.

 **Magilou** : Not falling for that one again.

 **Velvet** : :):):)

Magilou rolled her eyes, wondering what on earth this was all about. Still, she couldn't help but feel excited about the mystery not-date, even though she’d miss three hours of her precious beauty sleep.

\--

Sure enough, Velvet pulled up in her black BMW precisely fifteen minutes later. Magilou hurried outside and locked the door behind her, then climbed into the passenger side.

“Where are we going, sweetheart?” she asked Velvet.

“I told you,” Velvet said, pulling away. “Someplace special.”

“Well aren’t you the mysterious one.”

“I try.”

Magilou reclined her chair a little and sat in comfortable silence, watching the streetlights blur past them, each one casting a bright light that illuminated the road ahead. She looked at Velvet, surprised at how easily the other woman handled the car, all things considered. She wondered if it hurt, that missing arm, that stump. She wondered if it hurt as much as the scars on her own back, which flared up from time to time, an almost constant reminder of her past.

“Are you okay?” Velvet asked, glancing at her for a moment.

“I’m in a sexy car with a hot girl,” Magilou said, smirking. “I think I’ll live.”

“If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were trying to get into my pants.”

“Maybe I am,” Magilou said, watching the other woman’s reaction closely. The more she thought about it, the more she seemed to enjoy the idea or tumbling in the hay with this one. Come to think of it, it’d been a long time since Magilou had spent time with anyone she actually liked. Once upon a time, she’d had friends, companions, people she knew and trusted.

“If you’re being serious,” Velvet said, grinning to herself. “The offer is still open.”

“Bah, I’m not that easy,” Magilou said, ignoring how badly she wanted to say yes. She knew that opening herself up would only lead to more heartbreak, like back when her so-called friends found out the truth about her. They changed, turned against her, told the entire village about the secret she’d confided in them. The news soon reached her parents, and while they’d never been particularly kind, this was the first time they’d beaten her. Queers have no place in our house, they’d said. Why they'd felt the need to whip her back into a bloody pulp before tossing her out was beyond Magilou's understanding, and if not for her Uncle rushing her to A&E, who knows what would have happened.

“Almost there,” Velvet said, rotating the knob on her steering wheel clockwise, pulling onto a stone path.

“Are you sure you want to take such a majestic stallion across this wasteland?”

“She can handle it,” Velvet said, patting her steering wheel.

The tyres outside crunched against gravel, and a few moments later Velvet turned off the engine. Magilou peered out of the windows finding nothing but a creepy-looking lighthouse, the front door coated in dark green paint, half of it peeled off.

“Come on,” Velvet said, climbing out of the car first.

“Come on where?” Magilou asked, closing the door her side.

Velvet pointed to the top of the lighthouse. “There.”

“You want to break into a lighthouse?” Magilou said, tilting her head. “Well, points for originality, Vel.”

“It’s abandoned,” Velvet said, flicking through the keys on her keyring until she found a bronze coloured one. “But it’s mine. It used to belong to my parents.”

Magilou shrugged and decided to go along with it, knowing full well that this would probably be some kind of hoax. She half expected an angry caretaker to burst out of the front door, but instead, she watched Velvet unlock it and push it open.

“I hope you’re fit,” Velvet said, looking over her shoulder before heading up the stone spiral staircase within.

“Not at all,” Magilou said. True to her word, she became exerted by the fifth step.

“With stamina like that,” Velvet yelled, her voice becoming quieter as she hurried ahead, “I’m glad we skipped the benefits part. You’d never keep up.”

“Hah,” Magilou said, barely able to breathe. “You keep telling yourself that… I’ll have you know, I can go all night.”

Magilou somehow survived the ascent of agony, her lungs burning from the effort. It took her a while before she got her breath back and was finally able to speak. “So, do you bring all your ladies up here?” she asked, looking in the same direction as Velvet, finding a spectacular ocean view that spanned as far as the eye could see.

“Actually, no,” Velvet said, sitting on one of the two seats just behind.

Magilou shrugged and sat down next to Velvet. “So, why are we here?”

“When I felt at my lowest, I’d always come here just before sunrise. Watching it would remind me how small I am, make me feel that maybe this hunk of rock isn’t so bad.”

“So we really _are_ here to watch the sunrise?” Magilou asked, frowning. “Vel, I thought-”

“Not romantically,” Velvet said, smiling. “I figured if it helped me, it could help you too.”

“Help me with what?”

“Not sure,” Velvet says, shrugging. “But I get the feeling you’ve been through some kind of hell.”

“Well, aren’t you insightful.”

“For what it’s worth, I’ve been there too.”

“So you’re saying we’re both broken?” Magilou said. “Why, if that isn’t romantic, I don’t know what is!”

“Didn’t you ever wonder why I buy flowers every week?”

Magilou could tell by the tone of her voice that Velvet was being serious. “Of course. But I don’t pry into my customer’s affairs.”

“They’re for my family,” Velvet said, a distant look crossing her face. “I lost them a year ago.”

“Damn Vel, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“Is that how you lost your-” Magilou said, stopping herself too late.

Velvet sighed and looked down to her hand, staring at her open palm. “My arm. You can say it.”

“What does it feel like?”

“Honestly, it’s still weird,” Velvet said, looking at her left shoulder, her bandaged stump ending just a few inches down. “But at least it was my left hand.”

“That’s a rather extreme case of looking on the bright side,” Magilou said, laughing despite herself. Thankfully, Velvet laughed along too, apparently sharing Magilou’s slightly twisted humour.

“You know,” Velvet said, leaning back into her chair. “I’ve never really told anyone about the accident.”

“I’m all ears,” Magilou said, resting her arms behind her head. She wasn’t sure why Velvet wanted to confide in her of all people, but, she didn’t mind either way.

“I hope you enjoy a good sob story,” Velvet said, though her cheeky smirk soon vanished when she began her tale.

Magilou listened as Velvet explained the tragedy that befell her. It was just an innocent weekend trip, an excited family on their way to the beach with a hamper full of food in the trunk. But, as Magilou could attest to, fate could be such a cruel, harsh mistress. The HGV that ran Velvet’s family off the road followed them into the steep canyon, each vehicle rolling over and over until they crashed into solid ground.

“My arm was pinned under the car,” Velvet said, taking a deep breath. “I was stuck there, watching them. My brother, my pregnant sister, my brother in law. None of them moving. None of them breathing, and so much blood...”

Magilou wrapped her arm around Velvet and pulled her closer, knowing all too well that words could never ease this kind of pain.

“I had no idea how long I was down there. But eventually, help came,” Velvet said. She suddenly laughed, and tears sprang up at her cheeks. “They said I was lucky to survive. Lucky that there wasn’t a fire.”

“It doesn’t feel that way does it,” Magilou said, stroking Velvet’s shoulder. “Being the one left behind, I mean.”

“No…” Velvet said, leaning into Magilou’s embrace. “So, aren’t you going to tell me your damage?”

“You think if you show me yours I’ll show you mine?”

“It’s only fair.”

“Let’s just say my old friends and family went on a little witch hunt,” Magilou said, ignoring how much the words hurt her. “And the one person left that I actually cared about died, leaving me his precious flower shop.” She saw Velvet look at her expectantly, as though waiting for more. “Maybe I’ll tell you the rest another time.”

“Suit yourself,” Velvet said, nodding her head forwards. “Look, here it comes.”

Magilou sat in silence and watched as a bright orange streak burst across the horizon, the sun sneaking up slowly, as though shy to rise above the distant waves. She had to admit the view left her feeling a little breathless, the sight of those golden rays flickering over the ocean, and the skies changing from orange to purple to blue. By the time the spectacle had concluded, Magilou felt oddly comforted, and whether that was due to the sunrise or her company she couldn't really be sure. “I suppose I can see why you’d get up early for this,” she said.

“Yeah,” Velvet said. She abruptly stood to her feet and dusted herself off. “Anyway, we should get back.”

“Sounds good to me,” Magilou said, yawning. “I can nap for a while before opening up.”

No sooner had they left the lighthouse and Velvet had locked up than Magilou snatched the car keys from her coat pocket. “I’m driving,” she said, snickering.

“You can’t drive my car. It has special controls.”

“Then I’ll tie an arm behind my back.”

“Magilou…”

“Fine, fine,” Magilou said, rolling her eyes and tossing the keys into Velvet’s open palm. “Spoilsport.”

“Or perhaps I’ve had enough car crashes for one lifetime.”

Magilou winced at the comment but didn’t detect any anger in Velvet’s expression. She climbed into the passenger side of the car and folded one leg over the other, feeling bittersweet that their brief morning adventure was coming to an end. Not that it had been a date or anything.

\--

On the way back Velvet was unusually quiet, and Magilou kept trying to think of something to say to fill the silence. Given their heart to heart earlier, everything she could come up with felt somehow inappropriate, and it was only after pondering this for some time that Magilou realised they had driven past the turning for her home, a while ago as a matter of fact. “Uh, Vel…”

“Hmm?”

“Where are we going?”

“Out.”

“Out?” Magilou asked, gritting her teeth. “What do you mean, out?”

“We’re meeting some of my friends for coffee.”

“Oh, are we now? And what if I don’t want to?”

“Tough.”

Magilou sighed exasperatedly and folded her arms, scowling to herself. “I told you, I don’t do social.”

“You also told me that you used to, and that you miss it.”

“But, I- Ugh, fine,” Magilou stuttered, wondering why she had told this woman so much about herself in the first place.

\--

Magilou felt both surprised and nervous to find that the coffee shop was busy, even at this ridiculous time in the morning. She pulled her phone out to check the time, seeing that it was just after six. In another couple of hours, she’d need to open the shop.

“Ah, they’re already here,” Velvet said, heading towards a six-person booth inside the cafe.

Magilou followed behind, feeling like she’d love nothing more than to turn around and get the hell out of here. She had places to be, stories to write.

“Oh, is this her?” A new voice asked, and Magilou turned the corner to find two other people waiting. A redhead wearing a blue polo neck sweater, with green eyes and a pretty face, and a dark haired man sat opposite, clearly bulky even under his loose hanging white shirt.

“This is Magilou,” Velvet said, gesturing for Magilou to sit opposite her. “Be nice.”

“We’re always nice,” the man said, turning to grin at Magilou and reaching out a hand. “Rokurou. welcome to our weird little gang.”

Magilou took the hand, not surprised in the least to feel a strong handshake, and no sooner had she finished than another hand was stretched out across the table.

“Eleanor,” the redhead said, smiling. “And you should ignore him.”

“Hah!” Rokurou said. “You love me really.”

“In your dreams!” Eleanor scoffed.

Magilou felt a little dazed, after all, she hadn’t sat and talked with other people for over two years now. It felt more than a little strange.

“Coffee?” Velvet asked, looking at Magilou.

“Yeah, I'll have the uh,” Magilou paused, looking over the small menu in the centre of the table. “The beanz special.”

“Wow,” Rokurou said. “That’s hardcore.”

“I’m not usually conscious at this time,” Magilou said, sighing.

Velvet stood to her feet and ruffled Magilou’s hair. “I’ll be right back. Don’t worry, they don’t bite.”

No sooner had Velvet walked out of earshot than Eleanor leant across the table, resting her cheeks in her palms and smiling. “So…”

Magilou gulped, turning to see Rokurou looking at her just as intently. “So?” She asked, weakly.

“Velvet doesn’t usually take an interest in people,” Eleanor said.

“Understatement,” Rokurou said, laughing. “She hates everyone.”

Magilou thought of something to say, perhaps something witty, a retort. But nothing sprang to mind at all.

“Must be something special about you…” Rokurou said.

“Well, you know Vel’s a sucker for cute girls,” Eleanor said, grinning. “So, where did you two meet?”

Magilou found the question a little strange, no, the entire conversation strange. “We’re not girlfriends,” she said, feeling the need to point it out.

“Hah,” Rokurou laughed, taking a long swig from his coffee before leaning over and whispering. “You’re best off just playing along with them.”

“Velvet buys flowers from my store,” Magilou said, folding her arms. “She’d been coming for weeks, but one day she decided to talk to me. I have no idea why.”

“Actually,” Velvet said, coming from behind and startling Magilou. “I’d wanted to for some time. You just looked especially cute that day.”

“Told you so,” Eleanor said, almost singing the words.

Magilou pouted while gratefully accepting a warm polystyrene cup from Velvet. “As entertaining as this is,” she said, grabbing two sachets of sugar from the small pot on the table. “I have better things to do than have people rank my cuteness.”

“You mean like napping?” Velvet said, before blowing into the small mouth hole on her cup.

“If I don’t get my eight hours sleep I’m a grouch.”

“You won’t be after you drink that,” Eleanor said, chuckling.

She wasn’t wrong. By the time Magilou was half way through the cup she felt like time had sped up, that she could run forever, maybe even fly. Her leg began to jitter under the table, and Velvet laughed, reaching over and taking her cup away.

“Any more and you might die,” Velvet said, and Magilou wasn’t sure if her deadpan serious expression was meant as a joke or not.

Once her jitters had died down, Magilou found herself actually enjoying herself. Eleanor and Rokurou were both laid back, easy to talk to. Whether she’d ever trust them or not remained to be seen, for she wasn’t even sure she trusted Velvet yet.

“So,” Eleanor said, pushing her empty cup to the side. “Has Velvet gotten her claws into you yet?”

“Claws?”

“Ignore her,” Velvet and Rokurou said at the same time.

“Let’s just say that Velvet has very special talents,” Eleanor purred, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Ah,” Magilou said, finally realising the obvious. “You two used to-”

“Still do, occasionally,” Eleanor said, grinning wickedly.

“Only when I’m bored,” Velvet said, rolling her eyes.

Magilou wasn’t sure what to think. She certainly didn’t feel jealous about the new discovery, because that would be ridiculous. No, she had no intention of dating, no intention of starting a relationship. But a bit of fun? It was still on the table, so far as she was concerned. “Well, that’s one way to kill time,” she said.

“Maybe you should join us sometime,” Eleanor said, and Velvet raised her eyebrows, grinning towards Magilou.

“Maybe I will,” Magilou said, playing along. She’d gotten used to this kind of banter from Velvet after all.

Of course, when Eleanor and Velvet started discussing various sexual positions and the pros and cons of each, Magilou started to lose her edge. She’d slept with one person, one time, and because of that, her entire life had changed. These two sounded like experts, or perhaps that should be sexperts, Magilou thought, chuckling to herself.

“You okay?” Rokurou asked rolling his eyes at the other two.

“Yeah,” Magilou said. “Are they always like this?”

“They’re all talk.”

“So they don’t really-”

“Well," Rokurou said, wincing. "They do. Sometimes. If you’re looking for exclusive, Vel isn’t the best bet.”

“I’m not looking for anything truth be told.”

“So you’re not into her?” Rokurou whispered, raising his eyebrow. “Most girls can’t resist her.”

“I’m not most girls,” Magilou muttered. Most girls didn’t feel dead inside, after all.

“Bullshit,” Velvet said, staring at Magilou with a wide smirk. “You’re into me. Are you forgetting the watering can incident?”

“That’s what happens when you disturb a poet stuck in deep concentration.”

“Not buying it,” Velvet said, yawning. “Anyway, what time are you opening shop?”

“I need to get back before eight,” Magilou said, checking her watch.

“We were just about to leave anyhow,” Rokurou said, standing to his feet and picking up his empty cup.

Eleanor also stood to her feet and picked up her rubbish. “Why don’t you two come to the club tomorrow night?”

Velvet looked at Magilou with a smirk at the corner of her lips. “Do you think you’d be able to cope with that?”

Magilou felt appalled at the very idea of being surrounded by other human beings, but something about the way Velvet looked at her, almost daring her to chicken out, made her refuse to give in. “I’d cope just fine.”

“Okay, it’s a not-date,” Velvet said, laughing.

\--

Magilou felt more than a little on edge for the rest of the day, making more blunders than usual on the cash register, and mixing up her words when answering perfectly simple flower related questions from her customers. Somehow she made it through the day without any major incidents, but later that night she couldn’t sleep. She kept thinking about horrible, sweaty bodies surrounding her on the dance floor, or at the bar. She picked up her phone and turned on the screen, wincing at the brightness.

 **Magilou** : I’m not sure about tomorrow

She pressed send, wondering if Velvet would even reply at this late hour. Sure enough, the phone buzzed less than a minute later.

 **Velvet** : You’ll be fine.

 **Magilou** : Why do you care so much whether I go out or not

 **Velvet** : I don’t. I’m going out either way.

Magilou sighed to herself, wondering if this was Velvet’s attempt at reverse psychology. If that was her game, Magilou knew better than to fall for such tricks, but then again...

 **Magilou** : Fine. I’ll try it.

 **Velvet** : Okay. I’ll pick you up at nine.

And now for a little fun, Magilou thought. Time to get a little payback for all those times Velvet had goaded her.

 **Magilou** : Sweet dreams (about me)

 **Velvet** : Wouldn’t be the first time ;)

 **Magilou** : Oh? I’m intrigued

 **Velvet** : My favourite was the one where I made you scream

Damn, it’s impossible to phase this woman, Magilou thought. She was the one becoming flustered, especially at the thought that Velvet may be being serious.

 **Velvet** : Too far?

Magilou smiled, now knowing that Velvet wasn’t invulnerable after all. Perhaps it was time to see how deeply this rabbit hole led.

 **Magilou** : No. How did you make me scream?

Magilou waited for a response, eventually deciding that she was the victor of their little battle of wills. She rolled over to one side and tucked herself in, then started to doze off, when the phone buzzed suddenly.

 **Velvet** : I had my head buried between your legs, my fingers deep inside of you. You were writhing against me, clawing your nails into my hair. You tasted so good…

“Shit,” Magilou said, suddenly feeling wide awake, her heart beating fast. Great, now all she could think about was Velvet’s tongue and fingers, doing everything that’d been described and then some.

 **Magilou** : And you were so good that I screamed?

 **Velvet** : Yes

Her hand snuck beneath her underwear without Magilou giving it conscious thought, and she was surprised to find herself soaked, the very thought of Velvet’s dream making her feel an itch she hadn’t felt in a long time.

 **Magilou** : Tell me more…

 **Velvet** : Are you getting off on this?

Magilou smiled to herself, having finally decided to let this adventure run its course. What’s the worse that can happen, she thought.

 **Magilou** : Yes

 **Velvet** : Good. Maybe I’ll tell you the rest tomorrow

“You tease,” Magilou said, chuckling to herself. She withdrew her hand, figuring it’d be far more satisfying to save herself for the main course.

 **Magilou** : Or you could just show me

 **Velvet** : Are you fucking with me? :)

 **Magilou** : No. I’m interested to see what kind of benefits you can offer.

 **Velvet** : More than you could ever handle

 **Magilou** : We’ll see. Night, Vel

 **Velvet** : See you tomorrow.

Shit, what am I doing, Magilou thought, that familiar sense of anxiety welling up in her gut. She was tired though, so tired of being ruled by fear, of living a half-life. She’d go through with this, and she’d enjoy every minute of it, anxiety be damned.

\--

If Magilou had felt nervous before, it was nothing compared to the butterflies swarming around her gut today. Thankfully it was a scorcher of a day, and the shop was far too busy for her to worry about whatever the hell she’d gotten herself into for tonight.

She had a sudden thought, and snuck out a quick message between serving customers.

 **Magilou** : Is there a dress code?

 **Velvet** : haha, good one.

 **Magilou** : I’ll take that as a no then

 **Velvet** : Yes

 **Magilou** : Yes there is a dress code?

 **Velvet** : Yes you are correct that it was a no

 **Magilou** : I’ll just come naked

 **Velvet** : You will later ;)

“Excuse me-”

Magilou almost dropped her phone, somehow managing to turn the screen off before prying eyes could see. “Sorry, can I help you, sir?” Magilou asked. She hated her customer service voice, but if it kept the place running it was a small sacrifice. Mayvin's, the best flower shop in town! The only flower shop, but still.

“Do you have any white roses?”

“I have some round back,” Magilou said, quickly finding them in her surplus stock area. No sooner had she run them through the cash register than another customer walked in, then another. She was grateful for the distraction, though, and before she knew it it was time to close up shop. Definitely one of my more successful days, Magilou thought, looking around at her empty shelves. Good job we don’t open Sundays. She turned around the card sign on the door to display ‘closed’ on the outside window.

There was plenty of time to get ready, but Magilou still felt panicked about it all. She couldn’t even remember if she had any nice clothes, let alone any sexy ones. And for that matter should she dress sexily? After last night’s texts, she could either continue their foreplay or let her shyness take over and put on one of her usual baggy hoodies.

First things first, shower and shave, she thought, heading upstairs. Not long afterwards she set to work blow drying her long, golden locks. Her hair was almost as long as Velvets, stopping at the base of her back whereas Velvets almost fell to her calves. Magilou didn’t usually wear makeup, but she figured a little mascara wouldn't hurt, just this once. Her uncle had often told her that her eyes were special, and come to think of it she’d never seen another pair quite like them, an almost purple haze at the top melding into a soft green pool at the bottom.

It took her a while to decide, but eventually, Magilou went with pink skinny jeans, a low-cut dark purple vest with thin shoulder straps, and a pair of light blue sneakers. Beneath it all, she’d put on her finest underwear, just in case she dared to take that plunge. As an afterthought, she grabbed her favourite baggy flannel shirt, light pink in colour adorned with crisscrossing lines of blue and purple. She’d wear it unbuttoned, of course. No point hiding her cleavage, as small as it was. Besides, if one looked at a certain angle, they might spy the lacy brassiere tucked away. Magilou chuckled to herself, feeling sure that she’d manage to make Velvet blush tonight. It’d be her goal, her distraction, a way to get around the trauma of going out in the first place.

She heard a car door slam outside and almost jumped out of her skin. “Shit, it’s time already?” she mumbled, quickly checking her phone. It was actually two minutes past nine, and she had no idea what she’d spent the last three hours doing but she quickly stuffed her wallet, phone and keys into her small brown shoulder bag, before hurrying downstairs.

Velvet looked stunning, and Magilou felt her heart skip a beat at the very sight of her. She fumbled for her keys and opened the door, dropping the keys on the floor. “Damn it,” she said, bending down while holding the door open.

“Need a hand?” Velvet asked, tilting her head towards her stump.

“Very funny,” Magilou said, chuckling as she locked the door. “So, you’re driving tonight?”

“Yeah. I don’t drink.”

“Why, aren’t you the sensible one.”

Now that she was stood closer, Magilou could appreciate the view more than ever. Velvet was wearing her hair down, with her fringe brushed over to the side, partially covering her face like always. She was wearing a black shirt with several buttons open, and a white, tight fitting vest beneath it. Her cleavage was on obvious display, making Magilou feel a mixture of jealousy and temptation, and above that several thin rope necklaces around her neck, along with a black choker.

“Enjoying the view?” Velvet asked, placing her hand on her hips. She wore black denim shorts with ragged leg holes, and dark red stockings which stretched up above her knees, held up with suspenders.

“Yeah,” Magilou said, looking down. “Nice boots.”

“All that staring and you liked the boots?”

“I wasn’t staring. And you’ve hardly been keeping your eyes to yourself, either.”

“Hah!” Velvet laughed. She held her arm out. “Shall we?”

“Yes my dear,” Magilou said, hooking arms with Velvet. “We shall.”

\--

A short drive later Velvet pulled the car into a half-empty car park, and in front of them, there was a large neon sign on a short, wide building.

“Calamity?” Magilou asked, climbing out of the car. “I’ve heard bad things about this place.”

Velvet closed her door and locked the car, shrugging. “It’s all hearsay. Besides, I know the owner.”

“Well, in that case, darling,” Magilou said, once more hooking arms with Velvet, “you can colour me intrigued.”

“See? You’re perking up already. You’ve missed this.”

“I suppose…”

Magilou could hear the music from here, a throb of bass emanating from within, reminding her of her rebellious adventures as an eighteen-year-old, just before… No, now wasn’t the time to dwell on such things.

“I’ll need some ID,” one of the two bouncers said, staring straight at Magilou.

At first, she panicked, realising she no longer had a fake ID. And then she laughed, remembering she didn’t need one. She pulled out her own driving license and handed it over, proud that this was her first legal entry into a nightclub.

“You have a license but no car?” Velvet asked, raising her voice more and more the closer they got to the din.

“Had to sell it to pay off rent,” Magilou yelled. Unfortunately, her sweet uncle Melchior had nought but a gald to his name, and at the start, the books were in the red. Somehow she’d turned the place around, maybe luck, or perhaps her undeniable charm.

“Ah, Miss Crowe!” the young man behind the entry counter said. “Is this your friend?”

“Yeah,” Velvet said, smiling.

“Well, you two go right on in. No charge for friends of the boss.”

“Thanks, Bienfu.”

“I almost feel like royalty,” Magilou yelled. She could tell that her throat would be sore in the morning, but it would probably be worth it. Velvet shouted something back but she wasn’t sure what, so she took Velvet’s offered hand and ventured up a metal staircase to the floor above.

As she ascended Magilou was able to have a good look around. Calamity was apparently the place you didn't go unless you were looking for trouble, but peering around now she had to consider that her uncle may have been telling a few fibs, no doubt trying to protect her. She detected no hostility here, just people of all ages having fun, dancing, drinking. The usual.

Velvet paused and leant forwards over the barrier.  “What do you think so far?” She asked, her voice audible again, perhaps because this part of the club was further from the large speakers downstairs.

“It’s pretty cool,” Magilou said, joining her and peering down at the dance floor below. “Interesting choice of decor.”

Interesting was one word for it, Magilou thought. Various animal skulls, weapons, and flashy LED’s in the shape of blazing fire adorned the walls, with actual firepits at either side of the massive bar at the back. They had metal cages in front of them, no doubt to stop any drunk patrons from setting themselves aflame. In the middle of it all, there was a massive elevated dance floor with a staircase on adjacent sides, surrounded all the way around with bronze handrails.

“Do you dance?” Velvet asked.

“Not when I’m sober.”

Velvet grinned and held out her hand again. “Follow me.”

Magilou took her hand for the second time, wondering why the intimacy of it didn't bother her. By all accounts it should, but instead she felt comforted. A small, innocent girl like her in a big frightening place like this, why of course she needed a helping hand! She was surprised that they were heading in the opposite direction of the staircase since the bar was on the lower level, but then Velvet pushed aside a red curtain and stepped into another room which was empty save for Rokurou and Eleanor sat in a large circular booth, alongside a blonde-haired stranger.

“About time!” Eleanor yelled, waving.

The volume in this room was somewhat quieter, and Magilou could hear people without them needing to yell. She sat beside Velvet, and everyone scooped around the table to accommodate two new bodies.

“So is this the VIP lounge?” Magilou asked, noticing the private bar and large screen TV.

“Yup,” Eleanor said, sipping on a bright red cocktail. “By the way, this is Eizen,” she said looking towards her left.

“Welcome to hell,” he said, tipping his glass forwards. “Can I get you two a drink?”

“Usual for me,” Velvet said.

Eizen stood to his feet, and Magilou realised he was wearing a rather fancy suit, with a red bow-tie and a sleeveless black waistcoat. “What’s your poison?”

“I’ll drink anything,” Magilou said, grinning. “Surprise me.”

Eizen raised his brows and scooted towards the bar, where Magilou didn’t see anyone serving. He stepped behind and moments later started to place various bottles onto the bar surface.

“Won’t the owner throw a fit if we’re just taking stuff?” Magilou asked, frowning. She had no idea how they’d all managed to sneak in here in the first place, truth be told.

“She won’t mind at all,” Eleanor said, winking.

“So you all know this mysterious owner?”

Rokurou laughed and shook his head before pointing his finger towards his left, where Eleanor smiled brightly.

“Wait, you’re the owner!?” Magilou said, surprised that someone around her own age could accomplish such a feat.

“Welcome to my personal hell,” Eleanor said, finishing her cocktail. “Eizen! Would you mind making another?”

“Yes boss,” he yelled.

“Well, I’d better get back to work,” Rokurou said. Eleanor shifted out of her side of the booth so that he could get out, and it was only then that Magilou realised he was in a full black and white suit, complete with shiny black boots and a dark grey tie.

“Does everyone work here?” Magilou asked.

“I’m the lead doorman,” Rokurou said, puffing his chest out. “Have fun, ladies.”

Magilou peered curiously at Velvet, wondering if she was also under Eleanor’s employ. Perhaps for a more intimate position, if their conversation earlier was anything to go by.

“I don’t work here,” Velvet said, although reading her mind.

“Just my boys,” Eleanor said, smirking.

“So how does a woman your age end up running a place like this?” Magilou asked.

“Eleanor is a classic example of good girl gone bad,” Eizen said, placing a tray with four drinks onto the table.

“Or bad girl gone badder,” Velvet said, chuckling.

Eleanor took another red cocktail from the tray. “I’ll have you know I was sweet and innocent, once.”

“Her parents are very religious,” Velvet said, taking a glass of soda with ice. “Made her go to an all girl’s boarding school.”

“We were taught by nuns,” Eleanor said, rolling her eyes. “Every morning and every night we’d have to pray, and I just followed along. Oh, if they only knew what their sweet innocent girls got up to at night…”

“I can imagine,” Magilou said, smirking. “Did your folks kick you out?”

“Heavens no,” Eleanor said. “They talked about conversion therapy, so I decided to leave and show them just how wild I could be.”

“You opened up your own bar with a literal hellish theme to spite your overly religious parents?”

“Pretty much.”

“We tend not to mess with Eleanor,” Velvet said, smiling to herself as though she spoke from experience.

“Duly noted,” Magilou said. She noticed that there was one drink remaining on the tray, blue and white colours swirling within, and a curly straw hanging over the rim of the glass.

“It’s yours,” Eizen said, gesturing with his hand. “Try it.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Magilou said, picking up the tall glass and sipping at the straw. It tasted of blueberry pie with cream at first, but once she swallowed she felt fire stretch down her throat and tears sting at her eyes. “Gah, strong!”

Eleanor and Velvet both burst into laughter, like they were sharing a secret joke.

“Never let Eizen pick your drinks,” Velvet said, chuckling. “You’ll be on the floor after one or two.”

“I can hold my liquor, thank you very much,” Magilou said, taking a smaller mouthful the second time around. She knew she would have to drink slowly if their earlier plans were to come to fruition.

“Well, enjoy,” Eizen said, standing to his feet and checking his wristwatch. “It’s ten, time for the chaos to begin.”

“Have fun,” Eleanor said, waving.

“He’s going to the downstairs bar,” Velvet explained.

“So do you always invite staff into your lounge, or are they special?” Magilou asked, stirring her cocktail.

“We grew up together,” Eleanor said. “For a while we lost touch, but after they got hitched they came back here to settle down.”

“They got hitched?” Magilou asked, taking another sip of her drink. “What, to each other?”

“Yes to each other,” Velvet said, laughing. “Catch up, Magilou.”

“Call me Maggie,” she said. “Vel, are all your friends gay?”

“Pretty much.”

“This is a gay bar, you know,” Eleanor said, swirling the ice cubes in her glass.

“Then to correct my earlier statement,” Magilou said, smirking. “You opened a literal hell themed _gay_ bar to spite your parents?”

“Yup.”

Magilou couldn’t help but feel impressed, not to mention a little envious. Eleanor had looks, success, and if her exchanges with Velvet were anything to go by, her fair share of bedroom antics.

“Feel like dancing?” Velvet asked, finishing her drink.

“I could use another one of these first,” Magilou said, wincing. “I haven’t danced in three years.”

“One Dutch courage coming right up,” Eleanor said, smiling as she stood to her feet.

While the next cocktail wasn’t as potent as the first, but certainly fruitier, it was just enough to make Magilou’s feet itch, urging her to go to that dance floor and let herself loose, just for once. “Okay, let’s do this,” she said, wiping her lips and standing to her feet.

“I’ll leave you two to it,” Eleanor said, yawning. “I was up all night last night, need to catch up on my sleep.”

“How many girls was it this time?” Velvet asked, standing up.

“I don’t know what you’re insinuating,” Eleanor said, picking up her jacket. “But it was at least four. Maybe five. Not sure. Bye!”

“Hah, laters,” Velvet said, shaking her head.

“Do you two really…”

“Rarely,” Velvet said, shrugging. “Usually when we’re bored or upset, or both. She’s a good friend, who happens to be okay with intimacy.”

“You’re pretty open about all this.”

“I have nothing to hide,” Velvet said, tilting her head. “Is it a problem?”

“Hell no,” Magilou said, laughing. “If anything I’m envious. I haven’t been laid in years.”

Velvet lifted her arm and rested her palm against Magilou’s cheek. “Still feel like changing that tonight?”

“Hmm, maybe,” Magilou said, raising one side of her lips into a smile. “Depends on how good a dancer you are.”

Velvet rolled her eyes and took Magilou’s hand, leading her from their special lounge, down the stairs from earlier and straight onto the dancefloor. She moved quickly enough that Magilou didn’t even get time to consider having second thoughts.

At first, Magilou felt more than a little awkward. But it turns out that whatever cocktail Eleanor brewed up was stronger than it first seemed, and before she knew it she was dancing along to the music without a care in the world, laughing at Velvet when she pulled the occasional dorky move, perhaps to make her feel more at ease. It was nice here. For the first time in her life, Magilou had a sense of belonging, and not just because of Velvet, as sensual and amazing as she was. This place brought out a feeling in her she hadn’t felt before, seeing other people just like her all around, just openly happy to be themselves.

Magilou eventually surrendered herself completely to the throbbing bass, finding an easy rhythm in the beat of the drums. She felt herself almost melt into the music, and allowed her body to move however it wanted to. She pressed herself backwards, delighted to feel Velvet’s hand trail up her waist, eventually finding her neck, and then her cheek, her lips. She opened her mouth and bit on one of the digits, feeling a ripple of excitement about where those same fingers may roam later. If she were lucky. If she didn't lose her courage.

Velvet spun her around until they were almost nose to nose, although in Magilou’s case that did mean tilting her face upwards. She could see she’d gotten Velvet’s attention with her nibbling antics, so she decided to push further, nudging her nose against Velvet’s, teasing her with a possible kiss but pulling away each time Velvet pushed forwards. Then she broke away completely, feeling somewhat victorious at the definite look of longing in Velvet’s gaze. She bit her lip and raised her arms in the air, dancing along with the tempo of the beat, enjoying the feel of Velvet’s gaze as it burned across her writhing body. Velvet rolled her eyes and shook her head, as though realising she’d been lured into Magilou’s trap. She started to dance along as well, and Magilou wasn’t surprised in the least to see that she could definitely swing those hips.

Magilou peered around while dancing, noticing that a few eyes were upon them. Were they jealous? She wondered. And if so, jealous of my claim, or of Velvets? Perhaps a bit of both, since we’re both positively stunning, she thought, grinning at the realisation she’d finally managed to compliment herself for the first time in who only knew how long.

Ah, but to watch Velvet move like this. What a spectacle. The flashing lights from above only served to make the other woman more alluring than ever, hues of red and amber dancing across her curves, casting a shadow in the midst of her cleavage. Magilou’s lips turned dry at the sudden thought that she’d like to bury her face in that exact spot, and she blinked, trying to get back into the rhythm lest her perverted thoughts be made obvious.

Too late, though. Velvet had already arched a retaliatory eyebrow, and she casually drew a fingertip across the fine sheen of sweat upon her torso, drawing a pattern that Magilou couldn’t help but follow. But she couldn’t let Velvet win this battle of wills, and as though the gods were smiling upon her the next song to play was perfect for her clever plan. It was a song one could truly thrust their hips to, after all.

Magilou moved towards Velvet and placed her hands on her waist, her fingertips granting Velvet only the lightest of touches. She danced in front of Velvet unashamedly, grinding herself forwards but barely touching, letting her whole body flow with the music. She moved around Velvet while granting fleeting touches from her hands, then stood behind the other woman and pushed her hips up close, squeezing her hands into Velvet’s hips and enjoying the feel of her firm ass up against her crotch. She pushed aside Velvet’s long hair and planted one kiss at the nape of her neck, scraping teeth there for good measure, delighted to feel Velvet’s hairs stand on end. At the end of the song, Magilou swung around to the front and once more tipped her nose against Velvet’s, this time granting her less than a second of her lips, barely a touch at all, before backing away.

Perhaps she’d pushed a few too many buttons, because Velvet’s expression had gone beyond aroused, somewhere towards annoyed, or frustrated. Instead of frightening her, that dark gaze sent a shiver through Magilou’s spine. She wanted to drive Velvet crazy. She wanted to make her want her, truly, desperately want her. Because nobody else ever had. 

As though all her wishes had been granted Velvet suddenly grabbed her hand, leading her almost forcibly from the dancefloor. Magilou could have easily snatched her hand back if she felt so inclined, but right now she was dying to see where this went, dying to feel Velvet take her, devour her, even right here in the damn nightclub. Velvet led her down one corridor, then another, the music growing quieter and quieter, until she came across a locked door at the end where she punched a few digits into the keypad.

“Oh?” Magiilou said, following Velvet inside, “Where have you brought me?”

“Does it matter?” Velvet asked, pushing her hand behind magilou and slamming the door closed.

It was dark. Almost too dark to see. But Magilou could feel Velvet’s breath panting hotly against her damp flesh, and see the faint outline of her form, becoming clearer as her sight adjusted to the lack of light.

“So,” Velvet said, her voice much deeper than usual. “Were you having fun being a little tease?”

“Absolutely,” Magilou said, gulping thickly.

“Have you never heard the saying,” Velvet said, pressing Magilou into the door with her body, lowering her lips to her ear. “Don’t play with fire.”

“What if I want to be burned?" Magilou asked, and apparently, that was the last straw because no sooner had the words left her mouth than Velvet was upon her, a strong hand pressing both of hers against the door, her lips hovering just a millimeter away. “Now who’s teasing,” Magilou whispered.

Velvet’s breaths ran ragged, and Magilou loved seeing her this way, an almost primal look in those hungry, amber eyes. “Are you sure you want this?”

“I’m impressed by your self-restraint,” Magilou said, smirking. She snuck one hand around the back of Velvet’s hair and scratched along the flesh beneath. “But at this point the word sure doesn’t really cut it. I’m a few seconds away from forcing you to eat-”

Magilou didn’t get to finish the sentence. Velvet’s lips burned against hers and Magilou groaned at the contact, her lips parting, her tongue hungry and her soul starved for intimacy. Turned out Velvet was an amazing kisser, giving Magilou enough tongue to tease, but never enough to sate her wicked desires fully. She felt herself tremble, and she pushed her hips forwards, already desperate for sweet release from the pressure building below her gut.

“Vel,” Magilou gasped, her heart racing. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Velvet said, the sultry tone of her voice making Magilou practically drip. “My place?”

“Is it closer than mine?” Magilou asked. She’d gone from uncertainty to desperation in the flick of an eye, spiralling madly into lust without giving two damns about it.

“Yes,” Velvet said, taking Magilou’s hand, leading her from the room and out of the back exit from the club. From there the car park was only a short walk away, a fact Magilou was most grateful for given that her legs were still trembling from Velvet’s advances in that little broom closet.

“Last chance to back out,” Velvet said, pulling her keys from her shirt pocket. She unlocked the car and practically leapt inside, much to Magilou’s amusement.

“Fat chance,” She said, her heart thudding as she climbed into the passenger side. Velvet revved the engine and pulled out of that parking lot as though racing towards some kind of emergency, and Magilou laughed as they sped down the highway. It was good to know she wasn’t the only one eager to get this show on the road.

After her adrenaline rush faded, Magilou began to grow impatient. The drive felt as though it went on forever, and more than once Magilou felt like asking Velvet to pull over so that they could just fuck right here. But, a dish is enjoyed the most when one truly wants it, craves it. The best things come to those that wait, she mused, though the itch between her legs begged to differ.

Just when Magilou’s patience was wearing dangerously thin, Velvet turned into a driveway and turned off the ignition.

“Huh, nice place,” Magilou said, seeing a large detached house up ahead, probably four bedrooms or more. She wondered what Velvet actually did for a living, but for now that question could definitely wait.

Velvet stole a glance her way with a wicked smile on those delicious lips of hers, before unlocking the door and keying four digits into an alarm pad, stopping the threatening double beeps from erupting into something that’d wake the entire neighbourhood. The two of them stepped inside, and while Magilou would have loved to take a nosy around Velvet’s interior there were far more pressing matters to attend to, a sentiment clearly shared by Velvet because no sooner had she locked the door and hung up her keys than she’d pushed Magiou against the wall, sealing her lips in a hungry kiss.

A tiny voice deep within Magilou’s mind told her to feel afraid, to go back to her little room above the flower shop, write a little, and crawl into a safe little ball. But the voice was drowned out completely when Velvet’s lips brushed against her ear, and teeth scraped against her neck. The other side took over. The side of her that was wicked for sure, not to mention hungry and at times, insatiable. She grabbed Velvet’s black shirt and tugged it down, then slid her hands up that tight white vest, delighted to feel warm ridged muscle beneath. She could hardly be held to blame for raking her nails down the tender flesh there, making her intentions clear.

The change in Velvet was instant, the hitch in her breath and the growl in her throat enough to send Magilou dizzy with desire. “Come on,” Velvet growled, turning Magilou around and shepherding her up the stairs, somehow managing to help her out of her clothes along the way. So deft were Velvet’s movements that Magilou could swear she had more than one hand, for it felt as though she were everywhere at once, tugging off her shirt, then her vest and all the while stroking her tender skin, skin that cried out for more.

Velvet pushed Magilou into a spacious room, and the next thing she knew the back of her knees hit something soft, and she was on her back looking up at a hungry pair of eyes. She felt her sneakers tugged off one at a time, and then Velvet’s fingers made short work of her zipper, tugging down the tight material and almost dragging her off the bed in the process.

Magilou was glad that she’d chosen her fancy underwear today, turns out planning ahead wasn’t such a bad idea afterall. Velvet seemed to appreciate it too, at least for the short time she spent running her fingertip across the lace above Magilou’s bra before she shifted her hand behind and unclipped the garment. She enjoyed the feel of Velvet’s gaze traversing over her exposed torso, and just as Velvet’s hand shifted down to her underwear, she stopped her. “Ah ah ah!” she teased, biting her lip into a smile. “You first. You’re wearing far too many clothes.”

“Why don’t you do something about it?” Velvet asked, and it was a challenge Magilou felt all too happy to rise to. She stood from the bed, tugged her thumbs beneath that bright white vest and rolled it up, uncovering the most beautiful, toned flesh she’d ever had the pleasure of seeing, of touching. She couldn’t help but press her lips into that inviting skin, and Velvet’s reaction was breathtaking, an evident tremble, an audible gasp. Maiglou wasted no time in helping Velvet out of her black, push-up bra, barely stifling a moan when she saw just how delicious those ample breasts were once freed from their prison. She pulled down Velvet’s zipper and dashed forwards, trapping one of those sweet nipples between her lips, rolling her tongue around the small pink peak and pushing Velvet against a set of drawers.

Velvet gasped at the contact, threaded her fingers into Magilou’s blonde locks and arched her torso forwards, making Magilou feel drunk with power, more so when she swung Velvet around and pushed her onto the bed, swiftly unlacing and removing her boots then helping her out of her denim shorts. She unhooked Velvets suspenders and pulled down her red tights, revealing long, perfect legs and black painted toe nails.

“Now we’re even,” Magilou purred, crawling onto the bed and smirking down at her prisoner.

Velvet grinned, pushed her hand against Magilou’s torso and somehow got her onto her back, straddling her hips between firm thighs. “Ready to have your mind blown?” she asked, her intense amber stare making Magilou writhe with anticipation.

“Show me what you’ve got,” Magilou said, biting her lip.

And then, Magilou remembered something she’d forgotten a long time ago. How good another person can feel. How amazing it was to just let go, sensibilities be damned. Velvet's skin glided across hers like satin sheets, and it was as though she’d been starved of touch because her whole body tingled and she pulled Velvet closer, revelling in the feel of her breasts against hers, and those lips, torturing her neck, making her whole body tremble.

“Are you okay?” Velvet asked, making Magilou realise that not only was she trembling, she was practically shaking.

“I’m more than okay,” Magilou said, running her foot along Velvet’s calf. “But if you don’t touch me soon, I may have to take matters into my own hands.”

Velvet’s eyebrows twitched upwards just for a moment, a sure sign that Velvet would very much enjoy to see such a thing, some other time. Magilou gasped and writhed as Velvet’s lips trailed down her torso, each kiss almost stinging, making her long for more, more. She felt the flat of Velvet’s tongue stroke up her ribs and over her breast, and then her nipple was trapped within the hottest wettest heat, forcing the neediest groan Magilou had ever heard herself make. She lifted her torso and threaded her fingers into Velvet’s hair, kneading into her scalp, and the whole time she felt fingertips dancing down her abdomen, almost tickling.

Velvet’s hand slipped beneath the fabric of her laced briefs, and Velvet’s gasp was almost as loud as her own when she finally felt firm fingers brush past her throbbing clit.

“You’re drenched,” Velvet gasped, stroking her fingers up and down, making Magilou grind her hips.

“It’s… been a while,” Magilou said between gasps.

Velvet leaned upwards and quickly removed Magilou’s underwear, then paused, making it clear she expected the favour to be returned. Magilou wasted no time in retaliating, pulling down Velvet’s black panties to reveal a neatly cut triangle of black curls, and gorgeous, glistening folds of skin.

Before she could touch or taste such a wonder she was once again pushed onto her back, this time feeling all of Velvet’s body against hers, including the searing heat between Velvet’s legs, and such delicious, damp wetness. She ground her hips shamelessly, desperate to feel friction, touch, anything, and as though her silent plea was heard Velvet’s hand once more trailed down her torso, this time sliding between her sweltering folds, and fingers pushing smoothly into her, stretching her.

“AH!” Magilou cried out, and she’d almost feel embarrassed but those fingers were touching all of the right places, and she'd been too far gone even before Velvet had plunged into her, already half coming from the very first moment she’d been touched. “Harder, more,” Magilou said, panting, digging her nails into Velvet’s back. “Fuck, Vel…”

Velvet’s breath hitched as she thrusted those strong, firm fingers, burying them two at a time into Magilou, and just when Magilou was about to burst she felt Velvet’s lips seal around her nipple, her tongue darting around her stiff peak.

“Yes, yes… hah, mmh,” Magilou whimpered, waves of heat rolling from her abdomen up to her chest, each wave hotter than the last, and the whole time those skilled fingers were curling into her, Velvet’s palm pushing against her clit, until she was coming harder than ever, crying out, everything around her melting away. She gasped for air, unable to speak, to breathe, a final spasm rocking through her before ebbing away in glorious aftershocks.

When Magilou finally landed she realised that her arms and legs were wrapped tightly around Velvet’s frame, and the other woman was looking at her intently, a mixture of lust and smugness written all over her gorgeous face. “I’d ask if you enjoyed that,” Velvet said, her throat sounding dry. “But I think your body spoke for itself.”

Magilou was barely able to get her breath back, letalone find a wonderfully witty retort. She released her prisoner and allowed her limbs to flop to the bed, watching half-numbly while Velvet licked her juices from one finger at a time. Once she’d finished her meal, Velvet lied down beside Magilou, idly trailing a fingertip up her torso. “See,” she said. “I knew you couldn’t keep up.”

Magilou raised a finger, managing to laugh. “Just... give me two minutes.”

And so Velvet waited, patiently, her gaze trailing across Magilou’s quivering form, and Magilou loved every bit of the attention lavished so freely upon her.

“Okay,” Magilou said, finally feeling like she could control her body again. “Now it’s my turn.”

Velvet’s lips pulled up into a smile, but Magilou was quick to stop any cocky remark from the other woman, rolling herself over and straddling Velvet before she could react. Despite experiencing such an intense climax, Magilou was still very much aroused, and right now she’d like nothing more than to make Velvet squirm and groan. While she wasn’t as experienced as Velvet she knew she had at least one talent, since her last lover had told her so. A sharp tongue has more than one use, after all.

She leant down and placed a gentle kiss upon Velvet’s lips, finding them swollen and wet, easy to tease apart, and every bit as hungry for her tongue as she’d been for Velvets. As delicious as Velvet’s mouth was, Magilou forced herself to pull her lips away and traverse them down to Velvet’s neck, where she coaxed the softest groan. She kissed her way around the tender flesh, trying to find that same spot, and this time she set upon it fully, sucking, biting, knowing damn well Velvet loved it because she was moaning, shuddering, and her fingers were digging stiffly into Magilou’s shoulder.

Eager to see what else she could draw out of Velvet, Magilou explored further still, kissing her way down her prominent collarbone, a place that Velvet very much liked to feel her tongue it seemed. She felt herself drown in Velvet's scent, enjoying the taste of the thin sheen of sweat above her breast before diving into that wonderful cleavage and kissing her way along the swell of Velvet’s breast. She teased her way around Velvet’s nipple, her open mouth stretching into a grin when she felt Velvet’s hand urge her head towards where she clearly needed her mouth. Yet she resisted, at least for a short while, so much did she love to tease Velvet. She swirled her tongue around the very edge of the dark red point, being sure to never touch it.

“Stop teasing,” Velvet growled, her voice deeper than ever.

“Make me,” Magilou said, groaning loudly when Velvet’s hand fisted into her hair and she was forcibly pushed towards her true target. She was all too happy to give Velvet what she needed, feeling ecstatic that she was pushing the other woman this far. She sucked at the stiff peak, Velvet’s groans and the writhing of her body only encouraging Magilou more. She swirled her tongue around the point, and chanced a glance upwards finding Velvet's eyes tightly closed, her lips apart, shameless moans of pleasure escaping her.

Magilou knew that it’d be fun to tease Velvet further, but for now she was too desperate to make Velvet come, to hear how it would sound, and to taste her, taste every bit of her. Her throat turned dry as she reluctantly released her captive nipple, then kissed her way down the centre of Velvet’s torso. She pushed the flat of her tongue down against Velvet’s abdomen, being sure to trail a long, slick line down that delicious muscle, and with every ridge she skirted past Velvet’s gasps of pleasure only grew in volume.

Velvet’s hand was still tucked firmly into Magilou’s damp hair, and she didn’t mind one bit, especially not when she felt herself pushed down to the very place she’d been heading to all along. And when she got there she almost forgot how to breathe, so delicious was the sight of Velvet’s clearly swollen clit probing out from her hood, not to mention her pink folds glistening with sweat and juices.

Perhaps Magilou had stared a little too long, because she felt Velvet’s patience wane, mainly because of the nails scraping across her scalp. Next time she’d tease Velvet a little more. But now, she needed this every bit as much as Velvet did.

She wasted no more time, sliding the tip of her tongue between those silky folds, and she groaned as loudly as Velvet did when her tongue swiped across that engorged clit and Velvet’s fingers dug into her, pulling her. Velvet tasted delicious, equal parts salty and sweet, and Magilou grabbed her hands into Velvet’s thighs, pulling herself into a prime position to be able to enjoy this meal to its fullest. She went to work, running the flat of her tongue between those glorious folds, then brushing her tip against Velvet’s clearly desperate clit. Perhaps I can spare a bit of teasing, Magilou thought, giving Velvet only the lightest of touches where she needed it the most.

Of course that plan never stood a chance, because Velvet was practically dripping down there before Magilou had even begun. Velvet cursed and once more scraped nails into her flesh, and this time Magilou very much got the message. She pushed her tongue flatly against Velvet’s clit and slid two fingers cleanly into her, and oh, the sound that it drew from Velvet was like nothing she’d ever heard, somewhere between relief and agony. She lapped her tongue in firm strokes, delivering the pressure she knew Velvet needed, all the while thrusting herself into that glorious wetness, over and over, finding it an easy task to add a third finger to the mix.

“Harder,” Velvet groaned, bucking her hips, kneading fingers into Magilou’s skull.

Magilou was eager to please, and sped up the strokes of her tongue, pushing her fingers into Velvet as deeply as she could, matching the rhythm of Velvet’s desperate hips. What she wasn’t expecting was to become so lost in those wondrous sounds from Velvet that she’d come a second time, from the friction of her clit against the mattress of all things, and she almost lost her rhythm, feeling herself slowly build up and spill over, all the while fucking Velvet, feeling those damp walls clench around her fingers, feeling Velvet’s hand trap her head and tongue in place.

“Oh… f-fuck,” Velvet whimpered. Her whole body spasmed, while Magilou released a muffled groan, her own release boiling over while she locked her fingers deep inside of Velvet, feeling her walls flutter and constrict, hearing groan after groan as Velvet’s hips bucked into her.

And finally, Magilou was released, gasping for air, flopping her face against one of Velvet’s soaked thighs. She wasn’t sure her heart had ever beaten this fast, or that she'd ever felt quite this alive. This time it was Magilou’s turn to feel smug, for she knew she’d shown just how clever her tongue could be without having to speak a single word. She kissed her way up Velvet’s torso, enjoying the fact that the other woman was still quivering, damp with sweat, before she met eye to eye with Velvet.

She waited for Velvet to say something, but instead they lay in silence for a while, and Magilou was content to rest her head upon Velvet’s shoulder and brush damp strands of black hair from her face. Eventually, Velvet smiled at her, and a small chuckle erupted from her chest.

“Something funny?” Magilou asked, tilting her head.

“You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?”

“Oh, the nerve!” Magilou said, pretending to frown. “You thought I’d be terrible in bed! You cur!”

“I never said that.”

“Then what exactly were you inferring?”

“A cute little flower shop girl should never be able to do things like that with her tongue…”

“You’d be surprised at what I can do,” Magilou said, smirking.

“Oh really?” Velvet asked, grinning. “So, are you going to write a poem about this?”

“I might. If I do, I’ll call it friends with benefits.”

“I knew you’d come around to the idea eventually…”

“Just don’t go falling in love with me,” Magilou said, trailing a finger beneath Velvet’s breast. “As irresistible as I am, this maiden’s heart could never return such a foolhardy emotion.”

Velvet laughed, the movement making Magilou’s head bob up and down. “Are you always this cocky?”

“I have my moments.”

Velvet yawned and stretched out, a sight that Magilou found surprisingly endearing. “If you need a lift back it’ll have to be soon, I’m getting sleepy.”

“You mean to say our benefits don’t include snuggles and sleepovers?” Magilou asked, raising her eyebrows.

“Hmm,” Velvet said, looking deep in thought. “I suppose so.”

“Good,” Magilou said, resting her head and closing her eyes. “I really don't feel like moving after all of that.”

Friends with benefits. That’s all it was, and it suited Magilou just fine. She knew of course, deep down, that it was all a ruse, that Velvet felt something just as she did. She also knew they were both too scared to commit, too scared to feel close to someone when that someone could drop off the face of the earth anytime, be it from a badly timed HGV slip-up or a case of incurable cancer.

Perhaps one day she’d get over all that, Magilou thought, smiling to herself. But for now she’d found a best friend and a skilled lover, and really, what more could a girl ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this, try my full length Berseria fic - [Second Chances](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10167299/chapters/22585976)
> 
> Wanna make a request? Leave a comment here, or ask on [my blog.](https://silks-stuff.tumblr.com/)


End file.
